Un ángel para un demonio
by karliss
Summary: Despues de que ganaran el Christmas Bowl van a celebrar la victoria. ¿Qué pasaria cuando se quedaran a solas Mamori y Youichi?


_Espero que les guste esta pequeñita historia. Solo un capitulo. Disfrutenlo._

** UN ANGEL PARA UN DEMONIO**

Acababan de ganar las Christmas Bowl y no podía estar más feliz, el sueño de todos los chicos se había hecho realidad, los veía como estaban gritando al termino del juego, felices, demostrándoles a todos que después de ser un equipo que nadie lo conocía ahora era un ganador. Veía a Hiruma con sus armas disparando al cielo. No podía ser de otra manera, por algo era el demonio de Deimon que por todo lo que había pasado igual había cumplido su sueño y si se fijaba mejor podía ver que hasta a él le costaba mostrarse igual que siempre y las lágrimas estaban por aparecer en su rostro, pero eso no podía ser, porque él era el demonio sin sentimientos del equipo. Kurita llorando de la emoción y abrasando a los hermanos ha-ha por haber ganado. Musashi sonriendo por mientras que mira a Kurita llorar. Sena y Monta y el resto del equipo junto a Suzuna mientras celebraban la victoria que tanto se merecían.

_Habían trabajado tan duro…_

Y ella no podía evitar mirarlos con una sonrisa de orgullo, estaba tan feliz de haber entrado a formar parte del equipo como la manager.

Ahora ya no le importaba cuales fueron las razones por entrar en un principio. Sena había hecho amigos y hacía algo que le gustaba. Se sentía feliz por él.

Pero… ¿de verdad había entrado al equipo por Sena? ¿Para protegerlo de Hiruma? Sabía que no tenía que pensar en eso, pero no podía evitarlo, porque sabía o por lo menos su subconsciente y su corazón lo supieron desde un principio que esa solo era una de las razones por las que entró en el equipo. Ella tenía otra razón, una aún más poderosa y secreta.

_No quería que nadie se enterara de ella. _

Ni menos la persona que era esa razón, no sabía que es lo que haría si Hiruma Youichi se enteraba que él era esa otra razón, que era a él a quien quería, por el que suspiraba, por el que se levantaba cada mañana para ir a los entrenamientos. Cada cosa que hacía era para que él pudiera entrenar mejor y no tuviera que preocupase por otras cosas. Fue por él por quien se aprendió todas las reglas del futbol americano.

_Quería ser útil. _

Y lo había logrado, solo que ahora ella iba a extrañar todo eso, estar en la sala-club del equipo, ordenando todas sus cosas. Sabía que el próximo curso no podría hacer nada de eso y no le gustaba, iba a extrañar a todos.

– ¿Qué tanto piensas, maldita manager?

–Hiruma-kun…

Sin darse cuenta se le había acercado y por lo general ella siempre sabía donde él estaba. Era coso si tuviera un sexto sentido en lo que a él se refería, solo que esa vez no había funcionado.

– ¿Y bien, jodida manager?

– ¡Hiruma-kun! ¿Ni por un día me puedes dejar de decirme así? –le replico enfadada.

–No.

A veces creía que Hiruma la iba a sacar de sus casillas, pero eso no podía ser, ella tenía que estar calmada. Así que respiro hondo y respondió:

–Solo pensaba que voy a extrañar todo esto el próximo curso.

– ¿Acaso dejaras de ser la jodida manager, maldita come pastelitos? Yo no te he dado permiso para dejar el equipo.

No había remedio para ese demonio.

_Y ella así lo quería._

–Sabes que nosotros no vamos a poder estar en actividades extra-escolares, Hiruma-kun.

Lo miró al decir esto, así que pudo ver la cara que puso y su sonrisa de demonio. Solo por eso supo que iba a hacer algo que de seguro no le iba a gustar. Puso sus manos en sus caderas y le dijo:

– ¿Qué estas planeando, Hiruma-kun?

Cuando se reía de esa manera se podía ver que Hiruma se podía convertir en alguien peor que el diablo en persona. De seguro que los escalofríos que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos eran producto de esa maldita sonrisa demoniaca y no por la cercanía del demonio en persona.

No importaba a que cosa echarle la culpa, porque estaba segura que una vez que reconociera los sentimientos que tenía hacia Hiruma, ese sería su fin. No había forma de que cuando eso pasara pudiese seguir viendo a los ojos a Hiruma sin delatarse. Era mucho mejor seguir negándolo, así se ahorraba sufrir por un amor no correspondido.

_O por lo menos eso creía._

A ella la consideraban un ángel y lo que sabía de estos era que no salían con demonios como el que estaba en frente de ella.

–Ya verás.

Si esa maldita manager creía que se iba a librar tan fácil de él, estaba muy equivocada. El seguiría siendo el capitán y ella la manager el próximo curso. O por lo menos serian los que moverían los hilos desde la oscuridad, después de todo el siguiente año el maldito enano era la mejor opción para el puesto de capitán.

Pero dejaría que la maldita manager pensara un poco y que creyera lo que quisiera. De seguro estaba pensando que él pensaba chantajear al director o algo por el estilo. Solo para sorprenderla no pensaba hacerlo… se iba a divertir mucho cuando le viese la cara que pondría cuando se entere que él se quedo sin hacer nada.

Kekeke…. lo que más le gustaba era sorprender a la maldita manager…

Estaba segura que ese demonio estaba planeando algo… por algo era un demonio.

-Pero es uno al que quiero…

-¿A quién quieres, Mamo-nee?

Sin darse cuenta lo había dicho en voz alta y Suzuna que estaba cerca la escucho y como no, su antena empezó a trabajar como una loca para averiguar los asuntos del corazón de su amiga.

_Esperaba que nunca cambiara._

-No me hagas caso Suzuna.

Como habían acordado, ahora ambas estaban riendo y gritando, pero aún así no podían evitar que una que otra lagrima traicionera se les escapara, solo que estas eran de alegría. Poder ganarles a los Teikohu Alexanders era en verdad un sueño. Un sueño que todos los equipos tenían y que ellos los Deimon Devil Bats habían cumplido, un equipo como todos decían se había formado en unos cuantos meses.

Esa noche tuvieron una fiesta celebrando la victoria y el esfuerzo hecho por cada miembro del equipo y como siempre pasaba ella quedo de las últimas junto a ese demonio que no se despegaba de sus armas.

Nunca se cansaba de mirarlo, era algo que le encantaba y que iba a extrañar en el siguiente curso, porque ya no sería lo mismo, podría verlo pero no serian tan cercanos ni pasarían tanto tiempo juntos como en esos momentos en los que se podían quedar planeando estrategias hasta tarde o por lo menos ella ordenando los desastres que dejaba el equipo a su paso y él como siempre trabajando en lo que sea que haga en su laptop.

-¿Qué tanto me vez maldita mamá gallina?

-¿No podrías empezar a decirme por mi nombre, Hiruma-kun?

De verdad que a ella la cansaba que siempre la llamara de cualquier forma menos por su nombre.

-Tch… si tú no me llamas por mi nombre, ¿por qué tengo que llamarte yo por el tuyo, jodida manager?

¿Acaso le estaba dando autorización…?

-Eso se puede arreglar… Youichi-kun -se acerca hasta prácticamente susurrárselo en el oído haciendo que se quedara por un momento paralizado de la impresión.

-Kekeke… eres buena para mantenerme sorprendido, ¿nunca has reaccionado como los demás?

-¿A qué te refieres?

Sin contestar se levanta y la enfrenta, acercándose a ella; solo que por cada paso que daba ella retrocedía uno, hasta que su espalda chocó con la pared. La tenía acorralada y por su cara era justo eso lo que había estado buscando.

-¿Hiruma-kun?

-¿No es que habías empezado a llamarme por mi nombre… Mamori?

Se sorprende, uno de sus sueños siempre había sido escuchar su nombre de los labios de él y al fin se había cumplido. Estaba feliz. Y sin evitarlo una bella sonrisa aparece en su rostro.

-Lo que digas Youichi-kun, pero aún así todavía no me respondes.

-Tch… deberías ser capaz de adivinarlo, todos salen corriendo a la mera mención de mi nombre y prácticamente les da un ataque cuando ven mi querida libreta, en cambio, tú, no haces ninguna de esas cosas, es más, te enfrentas a mí.

-Sabes que nunca te he tenido miedo.

Mamori sigue confundida, porque para ella eso no es importante, no puede encontrar nada especial en no tenerle miedo. Después de todo el nunca había utilizado información alguna para hacerla hacer algo que ella no quisiese hacer.

-No lo entiendes…

Mamori no se dio cuenta cuando se acercó tanto, pero cuando reacciono él ya había juntado sus labios a los de ella y la estaba besando.

-Te voy a dejar a tu casa, maldita novia.

¿Eh?

¿Maldita novia?

Ahora sí que su sonrisa era brillante, parecía que su mayor sueño se había ella realidad mucho antes de lo que ella hubiese soñado.

-¿No habíamos quedado en que me llamarías por mi nombre Youichi-kun?

-¿Desde cuándo habías visto a un demonio hablar de forma tan amable?

Tenía razón, a él no le quedaba bien llamarla tan solo Mamori, prefería maldita novia.

_Esta escritora merece algun comentario?_


End file.
